Help:Photos
The bottom section of this page is the latest version of the Central Wikia help on the subject, which should in some respects be more up-to-date than the material above it. ---- All images added to this wiki must be "free-use". That is, they must either by public domain or licensed by the copyright holder under a licence that allows anyone to reuse the images. It's important that we do not add images taken from other websites as these are usually not free-use and would be copyright violations. See for more detail on licences and how to tag your images. Uploading * To upload images you must be logged in. * Click on '"Upload file"' in the toolbox on the left (under the search boxes) * The '"Browse"' button lets you find the image on your hard drive. Click '"open"' to select the file. * If you want to change the file name, you can do so in the '"Destination filename"' box. * Use the '"Summary"' box to enter the source of the file and the * Click '"Upload". You will be warned if the name will be changed or if there is already a file with that name. You can then decide whether to go ahead or to abandon the upload. Using Images To use an image in an article, you simply surround the full name (including the "Image" part) in double square brackets: ' ' will give you: You can resize by adding the size in pixels between two pipes: will give you: You can make an image a thumbnail an image by adding "thumb" in the same way. If a pipe is there from a previous variable, you don't need to add another: will give you: This is automatically formatted to the right of the page. You can change this by adding "left" or "center": will give you: Anything after the last pipe becomes the alt text or the caption: will give you: To link to a file without showing it on the page, you can use "Media" instead of "Image": '''Media:Example.jpg will give you: Media:Example.jpg To link to the image page instead, use a colon before the word "Image": Image:Example.jpg will give you: Image:Example.jpg Finally, to create a gallery of images you can use the tag: ' ' Image:Example.jpg|1 ' '''Image:Example.jpg|2 ' 'Image:Example.jpg|3 ' ''' Will give you: Image:Example.jpg|1 Image:Example.jpg|2 Image:Example.jpg|3 Copying from Wikimedia Commons Note that when using files from "Commons" you will still need to respect any licensing and other file use legal requirements - see Commons:Reusing content outside Wikimedia. InstantCommons enabled Familypedia can now display images from Commons just by using the file name as if it were on this wiki. See https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/InstantCommons. That's another good reason for copying the whole of a Wikipedia page from its edit box! Copying from other sites (Tip discovered by User:Thurstan) If you have permission to copy from another website, you may be able to bypass the process of uploading to your computer. Check that you have the URL of the actual image then go to our site's upload page. Click "Browse" and instead of looking for a file on your computer enter the photo's URL. You should then change the file name unless it seems likely to be unique and is meaningful, not just a number. Images Photos Category:Image help